


At Least the Money is Good

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex for Money, Strange bits of fluff., Virginal!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Chris and some faceless others drive a Bang Bus and proposition young adults and ‘teens’ sitting on park benches to come inside and do favors on camera for money. They are always reluctant but the way camera-man/guy getting his dick sucked-Chris badgers and persuades them with hundred dollar bills always gets those pants off. Adorable, innocent Bill Hazeldine style Tom and current aged Chris aw yiss naive fuckbus bribery sex. godiwatchtoomuchporn And use of ‘daddy’ play please ohshitmyfetish “</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least the Money is Good

Tom sat at a bus stop, looking down at his hands as he tore a piece of paper into little shreds and letting the pieces float to the ground. Rejected for yet another role  _and_  a waiter’s job. On the same day. 

And it was only noon. 

He sighed and dropped his head back, looking up to the sunny L.A. sky through squinted eyes. Crawling back home seemed imminent at this point. God, he was _not_ excited about calling his mum.

He lifted his head back up when he heard a vehicle pull up. A dark van with tinted windows stopped in front of him. The door slid open and a  _very_  handsome blond holding a camera smiled at him. Tom eyed him warily.

“Hey!” The man shouted. “Shouldn’t you be in school or something?”

Tom huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not  _that_  young.”

The man’s smiled widened and he turned and chuckled at the driver and other passenger of the van, who mirrored his grin. Tom felt his cheeks flush a bit, he wanted to kick himself. “So, do you need to be anywhere soon?”

Tom sunk down his seat a bit. “No.” He looked at the camera again. He narrowed his eyes at it. “Is that thing on?”

The man quirked an eyebrow at him. “Maybe.”

“Why do you have it?”

“You wanna find out?” The man said as he raked his eyes over Tom. Tom stood, cautiously walking a few steps closer to the van and looking inside, the two others in the van looking him over now.

The blond sat back on a seat set far at the back of the van and patted the spot next to him. Tom looked around, in the van and at it’s passengers, down the mostly empty street, tapped his fingers on the door of the van. Part of him was yelling at him about being murdered and left in a ditch, which sounded oddly like his mother. The rest of him felt that his day had been bad enough, it can’t really get _that_  much worse and at least he could be murdered by someone good looking. With another huff he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The blond man’s grin somehow got even bigger. Tom sat next to him, his heart thumping hard against his ribs and the camera in his face, he smiled awkwardly at it.

“What’s your name?”

“Um. Tom.”

“Tom,” the man hummed in approval. “So,  _Tom_ , you wanna make some money?”

Tom narrowed his gaze at him but didn’t answer.

The man stretched his legs out, dug into his pockets until he pulled out a wad of bills. “I’ll give you 200 bucks to suck my cock.”

Tom’s eyes went wide and his back hit the widow of the van with how fast he jumped back. “What!? No! What do I  look like? Some sort of hooker?”

“Not at all,” the man said pleasantly as he shrugged, “you just look like someone who could use some money. 300?”

Tom scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He could use 300 dollars. He tried to push that thought back. He wasn’t going to have sex for money. The man waved the wad at him a little.

Okay, he wouldn’t have sex for 300 dollars.

“400?” The man gave him a cockeyed grin. Tom looked him over, his eyes lingering on his thick arms and chest. He could do a lot worse with out getting money for it. A lot worse. He held his hand out and the man laughed, slapping the cash into Tom’s palm. 

“ _Awesome_.”

Tom looked at the money in his hand. “I don’t even know your name…”

“Chris,” he said, quickly adding, “but you can call me daddy. For an extra hundred.” He winked at Tom as he unfastened his jeans with one hand.

“Daddy?” Tom muttered. He froze as he watched Chris pull his cock out and began stroking it. He’d only given one blowjob in his life, and that was when he was fifteen, all awkward and rushed and he gagged more than anything.

Chris laughed at him softly, still stroking himself, his cock getting hard in his hand. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Yeah,” Tom answered quickly. It came out weaker than he intended.

“Sure…” Chris gave him a cockeyed grin and spread his knees farther apart before gesturing to Tom. “Come here,” he ordered gently.

Tom moved hesitantly, getting on his knees and between Chris’ thighs, his eyes darting back to the other two men in the van, who seemed to be paying little attention to them. Tom licked his lips and looked back up to Chris, who aimed the camera down at him. Dear god, he was about to suck some strangers cock on camera for money. Has his life really tanked this soon? 

He tentatively reached out and grabbed Chris, stroking the hard length a few times to get a feel for him. He ran the pad of his thumb over the slit, spreading the bit of precome beaded up there. 

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Chris said, his voice rough.

Tom licked his lips again, sliding his hand to the base of Chris’ cock and the other hand moved to Chris’ thigh to steady himself. He took an experimental lick, following the path his thumb took and tasting the saltiness and bitterness. He opened his mouth wide and took the head in his mouth, he couldn’t helo but relish the hiss he heard above him. He already felt drool slipping from his lips, dripping down Chris’ throbbing shaft and onto Tom’s hand. Tom moved his head down farther, only gagging a little, he thought to himself proudly. He started bobbing his head up and down, going down a bit farther each time.

This was  _easy_ , Tom thought. Easier than being a waiter at least. He bobbed down just a little too far, his lips almost meeting his hand and gagged hard. He had to pull himself off too cough and choke for a few minutes while Chris looked at him with a lazy grin.

“You want that money, don’t you?”

Tom coughed again, nodding as he wiped away some spit from his chin with his sleeve.

“You want to do something that will get you more money than a blowjob?” Chris raked his eyes over Tom again. “It’ll be fun.”

“How much?”

Chris nodded his head toward the front of the van, and Tom turned to see the man in the passenger seat holding a stack of bills. Tom looked back at Chris with wide eyes. “Okay.”

Chris grinned, handing off the camera before reaching out and grabbing Tom’s chin, gently pulling him up into his lap. Tom could barely think as Chris made quick work of stripping him out of his clothes and rubbing his large, rough hands over Tom’s body. Chris’s mouth latched on to Tom’s neck, the rough stubble on his chin making Tom shudder. He felt Chris’ hands move to his ass, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart. Tom felt his face flare with heat, feeling overexposed all at once, knowing there where others who were going to watch this first hand, and countless more who’d watch the video of it. He clutched on to Chris’ shoulders tightly, shut his eyes even tighter.

Chris moved his mouth down, taking one of Tom’s nipples into his mouth and sucking. Tom gasped and bit his lip hard, his cock throbbed. Tom felt a dry finger circle and press against his hole and froze, holding back a whimper.

Chris stopped and pulled away, his finger still circling. “I’ll be careful,” he said roughly. Tom didn’t feel reassured exactly, but relaxed none the less. Then, Chris pulled his hands away and called to one of the others, who tossed him a bottle of lube. Tom let his head drop to Chris’ shoulder and listened to the snick of the cap opening and closing and then Chris’ hands were back to Tom’s ass, that finger now pushing more eagerly.

Tom gasped again when Chris’ finger finally breached him, pressing steadily until it was all the way in. Chris pulled his finger out slowly, only to push another finger in with the first, making Tom yelp. He dug his blunt nails into Chris’ skin. Chris pushed his fingers in and out at a steady pace, scissoring his fingers occasionally. 

Chris pulled his fingers out and spread Tom’s ass again. Tom practically  _felt_  the camera on him and he couldn’t stop the whimper from leaving his throat. Chris thrust three fingers in suddenly and Tom jumped in in Chris’ arms, his back arching and toes curling. Chris curled his fingers inside him, hitting Tom’s prostate and he yowled. Chris was murmuring something against Tom’s skin, not that he could even think to care about whatever he was saying. He couldn’t focus on anything besides the three thick fingers buried deep inside him, and the mix of burning pleasure and pain they inflicted on him. His mouth hung open and his breath came out in short pants. Chris hooked his fingers in his entrance and stretched him even more open. Tom grimaced at the burn as Chris cooed sweetly into his ear.

Chris moved his hands, kneading Tom’s cheeks and telling him to get on the floor. Tom climbed down, his legs wobbling slightly as he climbed onto a towel on the floor. He watched as Chris pulled his shirt off and wriggled out of his jeans, his cock hard and bobbing as it stood straight off his body. Tom swallowed nervously. Chris was  _big_. 

“Get on all fours,” Chris commanded. Tom did slowly, twisting around to look back at Chris, watching as he slicked his cock up. Then Chris was looming over him, his legs bracketing Tom’s. Tom twisted his fists into the towel, bracing himself as he felt the pressure of Chris pushing his cock in slowly. And the feeling of having a camera film it. He bit into his lip and moaned quietly, dropping down onto his elbows and bowing his back at the overwhelming feeling of simultaneously being stretched and filled. He heard Chris groaned above him and his hips twitched, sinking his cock deeper into Tom and making him gasp.

Chris thrust shallowly in and out of Tom, going a bit deeper each time, the burn slowly fading with the movements and pleasure built with them. Tom groaned and tried to push back against him, but Chris held him steady by his hips. His voice was deep and rough as he spoke, “say what you want.”

“More. Please,” Tom pleaded. “ _Oh god_.”

Chris stilled at that and Tom had to hold back making a very unmanly noise. Then something came back to him from earlier. “ _Daddy_ , please. More.” The words felt awkward on his tongue, but Chris moaned appreciatively and thrust all the way home. The air was punched from his lungs.

Chris snapped his hips hard and fast. Tom held on to the towel tightly, his knuckles going white. He shut his eyes when the other man stuck the camera near his face, he usually wasn’t camera shy. But he wasn’t usually getting fucked on camera.

“Say it. Say it again,” Chris rasped above him.

“Harder,  _daddy_.” He whined, moaning when Chris smacked his hips into Tom again. “ _Fuck_. More, daddy,  _please_.” 

Chris’ head fell to rest on Tom’s back, pounding into Tom and then suddenly pulling out. Before Tom even had a moment to react, he was being flipped over, his thighs spread uncomfortably far apart before Chris shoved his cock back into him. Tom’s back arched, his hands scrambling to grab onto something and ending up twisting them into the towel around his hips.

“Oh,  _daddy_.” It was harder to ignore the camera now, but he focused on Chris. He was biting his lip hard and his skin glistened with sweat. Chris grabbed his hips and shifted them, sending sparks of lightening up Tom’s spine, making him yowl and curl his toes.

“Yes.  _Fuck_. Just like that daddy,” he said through gritted teeth. Chris let out a shaky breath through his nose and snapped his hips.

Tom could feel himself getting closer with each thrust, his body began to tense and shudder. He just wanted Chris to wrap one of those big, rough hands around him and make him come.

“Daddy  _please_ ,” he whined, wrapping his legs around Chris’ waist and pushed his hips up. Chris stared at him through lidded eyes. “ _Please_  touch me.”

Chris reacted quickly, his warm, dry hand squeezing Tom’s cock and tugging it in a rhythm that matched his hip’s. Tom yelled, his body going tight and bowing, his legs squeezing Chris’ hips tighter. He came with a sob and chanting the word “daddy” over and over, spilling on his stomach and Chris’ hand. He went limp, Chris continued his relentless thrusts. Tom twisted, his body oversensitive and overstimulated. 

Chris groaned as he started to come, pulling out slowly and coming over Tom’s abused entrance. There was silence as they both tried to catch their breath, the camera going between Tom’s spread thighs to film him. He resisted the urge to close them.

When the other man pulled away Chris sat back, leaning against the wall of the van and looked over Tom with a lazy grin. “You’re pretty good at that for a beginner.”

Tom just shrugged, slowly closing his legs. He was going to be sore for a while. An odd feeling came over him and he made a face. 

“Hey, there are worse things you could do for money,” Chris said reassuringly. Tom quirked an eyebrow at him. Chris added, “okay, there are worse people you could do for money.”

Tom laughed softly. “I’ll take your word for it.” He sat up slowly, wincing a bit.

Chris looked him over again, the corner of his mouth rising. If Tom wasn’t still hot and flushed all over, he was pretty sure he would’ve blushed at that look. His eyes darted to the front of the van, the other two men where quietly talking to each other, acting as thought him and Chris weren’t just having sex a couple feet away. Chris was still looking at him when he looked back and Tom had to look away, feeling flustered and grabbed his clothes. 

His shirt stuck to his belly, and putting his boxers and jeans back on proved to be difficult with weak, wobbly limbs, but then Chris was over him again, helping him wriggle them back on. Chris smiled and gently smacked Tom’s thighs when his jeans where on and fastened. Tom bit his lip nervously.  _What now?_

Chris grabbed his chin softly, rubbing his thumb under Tom’s bottom lip. “ _God, you’re cute_.” Tom definitely blushed at that. 

Then Chris let him go, leaning away to talk to the others, and suddenly there was a wad of cash in his hand and they were at the bus stop they had picked him up at. Chris kissed him, deeply, his tongue reaching for Tom’s throat before shoving him out of the van and slamming the door in his face. He could see Chris winking at him thought the window as they drove off.  

He looked down at the money in his hand, on top was a slip of paper with a phone number and “Your Daddy” written on it.


End file.
